


White Flags

by bluemoon



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Politics, Lawyers, M/M, Politics, Scandal, derek is president, kinda like a scandal au, stiles is a fixer/lawyer
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-25
Updated: 2014-08-07
Packaged: 2018-01-06 03:35:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1101915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluemoon/pseuds/bluemoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I miss you."</p><p>"I know."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay I planned on having it be just this but I think I'll do more with it because I like this idea.

"Morning. Any news on the primaries?" Stiles mumbled as he walked in and opened the curtains to the large windows in the office.

"Heard Argent might run." Lydia said as she pinned some pictures to the huge board covering one of the walls. As far as Stiles could remember it was Tuesday. He was nursing a mild headache from the two hours of sleep he got the night before and his stomach was churning from the bagel he had hurriedly grabbed off a street vendor that morning.

"Unless your source is Argent himself, keep that to yourself. We don’t need to get sued.”

“Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed. Since when do you turn down any new information?”

“Since I heard that the last five people to go to court with Argent Inc. don't exist anymore.”

"I’m sure we can take. I heard they all went to Brown anyways.”

“Stop being elitist." He responded but he knew she wasn't being serious.

He put a folder on the conference table and folded his sleeves up. He was wearing a navy blue dress shirt with black slacks, armani, like his black socks and shoes. He laughed a little at himself, thinking about how time flies. Danny would be proud. Danny is proud.

He was startled by Erica and Boyd entering the room.

“We have a new client.” Erica said as she placed more folders on the table. Boyd loosened his tie and pinned a mug shot to the board.

“Who is this?”

“That’s Isaac Lahey. Son of Senator Lahey from Vermont. Was working at his father’s former company in Connecticut when he decided he needed a break and dropped literally everything and went back home for a couple weeks. Yesterday he was arrested at a gas station 8 miles from here after a neighbor called in father’s gruesome murder.”

“Okay. Has he been charged yet?”

“No.”

“Is he still in custody?”

“He’s is the room next door, being briefed by Scott.” Erica said not looking up from the contract she was highlighting.

“I’ll order some breakfast and try to get in contact with neighbor’s lawyers about keeping quiet. Erica can you get me the police report, Boyd, write up a press release about how he needs some space and privacy in this difficult time, and Lydia, can you get in there and antagonize him a little. Scott’s probably being nice.”

“Stiles you have a call on your private line. Caller ID says ‘Jackass’.” Scott called from the other room.

“Ignore it.” Stiles said petulantly as he walked out of the conference room, ignoring the questioning looks he was getting from his colleagues.

4 days later

“Charges have been filed. First degree murder and something about fleeing the scene.”

“Here I thought we were professionals.”

“That’s just a minor detail. All we have to do is make it go away but he’s not helping. He won’t agree to say anything nice about his father.”

“Well that will have to wait because we have to be in court for the hearing today.” Lydia said as she walked in and handed Erica a jacket and buttoned her own.

“Stiles tuck in your shirt and fix your tie. We have to be lawyers once in a while. Scott’s still at the hotel with Isaac, they’ll meet us at the courthouse.”

He grabbed his coffee and followed them to the town car waiting for them outside.

“The hearing starts at 1:00pm and its about 12:30 so we have 15 minutes max to get there. Can you be as creative as possible?” Lydia asked the driver as she buckled into the front seat.

The driver nodded slightly and started into the street but quickly turned into a narrower road. Stiles checked his pockets for a mint but found a presidential handkerchief with 12:40 written on it.

He didn’t have time to react before the car came to a halting stop.

“Stiles, we won’t make it to court on time.” Lydia complained.

“Stiles can you come with me.” A secret service agent was standing outside the door looking straight ahead.

“I’m not really interested in that right now, John. Tell him I said hi though.”

Erica silently cheered next to Stiles.

“Now, if there’s nothing else I’d like to keep my client from getting life in prison.”

“Have a nice day Mr. Stilinski.”

6 Days Later

“The court rules in favor of the defendant, Isaac Lahey…”

“Does that mean I’m free?” He asked relieved as his puppy dog eyes darting back and forth between Stiles and Scott.

Stiles just rolled his eyes but Scott nodded eagerly and scooped Isaac up for a hug.

It took them 15 minutes to get to the car  because of all the reporters. Not that Stiles ever answered them. That was Lydia's specialty. By the time Stiles was seated in the car he was drenched... and alone.

The driver turned around.

“John...”

Before he could say anything else the car started moving.

"You better be taking me somewhere nice and sunny and reporterless." He responded resigned.

A couple minutes later the door opened to a side entrance of the White House and he was ushered into the oval office.

“You can’t keep summoning me, I have my own life to live.”

“Stiles come here.”

“No.”

“Stiles come here.”

“Everyone thinks I’m the crazy annoying one and that you keep me  grounded, at least everyone that knows, but we both know you’re the one who can’t make up your mind. You’re the one that calls me every night. You’re the one that won’t let me go.” Stiles still hadn't raised his voice but he was talking so fast he had to take a breath.

“I’m not crazy. I know what I want. You know what I want.”

“You have a responsibility to millions of people. Remember President. I am quoting you.”

“I was wrong.”

He stepped forward and reached for Stiles who tried to move away but wasn’t fast enough to get out of his grip. Derek caught him with his hands trapped between the two of them. Derek's hands moved from his back to his waist. Their faces were so close Stiles couldn’t resist looking at his lips. Even though he was president, Derek still smelled like he had spent his morning running through a pine forest and it made Stiles shiver.

"You look tired." Derek said as he leaned in and buried his nose in Stiles' neck.

"Thanks man you too." Stiles responded sarcastically as he moved his arms to wrap them around Derek's neck.

"I miss you."

"I know."

  
  
  



	2. Rings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys so I really love writing this fic so I'm gonna do my best not to leave you hanging so long again. I honestly hope I can write a lot in the upcoming weeks before my classes start. I read fic a ton and I know WIP are not to be trusted but my brain doesn't let me churn out 10k in one sitting and I never have that kind of time but I wanna have like 15k at least by the end of this month. 
> 
> p.s I really dislike punctuation especially commas but I tried.

"Goodnight, Sir." Stiles’ doorman said as he opened the door for him.

"Goodnight, Tom."

His apartment was on the fourth floor of a very nice building that required in person interviews. It was huge and perfectly furnished to Lydia’s liking. While Stiles loved it but he had only gotten it because it was close to his favorite museum. He worked too much to really enjoy either of those things now.

Stiles couldn’t stop himself from smiling when he saw that the kitchen light was on. He took his coat off and followed it.

“What are you doing here without any security?” Stiles said feigning annoyance.

“Oh I have security they’re just being smart about how they stalk me today.” Derek responded as he took a dish out of the oven and placed it on the counter. He was still wearing the suit from today’s press conference but the jacket was on a rack in Stiles’ closet and the sleeves of his crisp white shirt were rolled up to his elbows.

“Are you just going to stand there and stare or are you gonna help me?” Derek asked with a knowing smirk in his voice as he put some more cheese on the food.

“Look at me for a second.” Stiles said as he moved next to him.

Derek’s tie was already a bit soggy from probably dipping around the sink.

“You always forget this.” Stiles said as he gently took off his tie for him.

“Good thing I have you.” Derek responded as he lifted Stiles’ chin.

“I don’t know about that.”  Stiles mumbled as he placed the tie on the counter.

“Then what are we doing Stiles, explain this to me.” Derek responded frustrated.

“I don’t know… but I understand that my world and your world don't really mesh very well." Stiles responded nonchalantly as he played with Derek's collar.

"Stiles what are you talking about?"

“This is as close as I can get to you without being right there... sometimes it doesn't feel like enough."

"Stiles, you're the only one who gets to be this close to me."

Then he smiled gently at Stiles. That small closed mouth smile that he reserved for Stiles. The one that spoke uncertainty and vulnerability. To think that of all things, this was something that made Derek nervous, made Stiles scared.

He pulled away.

“So what’s it like having your sister as chief of staff?” Stiles asked as he sat down

“All I can say is it’s too late to take it back.” He said as he put the plates down and sat to Stiles right. His dinner table was way too large 90% of the time.

“It could be worse.”

“I can’t see how that’s possible.”

“She could be your boss, not the other way around.”

“If you’d met her you’d know that my position doesn’t make a difference to her.”

“She sounds pretty great.” Stiles said quietly, picking at his food.

Derek took his other hand and kissed it gently. He was going to say something when someone knocked on the door.

“Okay. I guess this is goodbye.” Stiles said as he reluctantly pulled his arm away from Derek.

Derek got up without another word and went to the closet to get his coat.

“This was fun. Whatever this is.” Stiles said at the door.

“This was a date and I’ll see you soon for another one.”

“Aren’t you gonna be busy with the election?”

They were standing in front of his door and Stiles was trying to prolong the visit in every way that he could.

“That has never stopped me.” He said smirking.

They both knew exactly what he was talking about. They had met on Derek’s first election for president.

“Okay get out before the CIA comes looking for you...”

Before Stiles could finish his thought Derek pulled him closer, putting an arm  around his shoulders. The kiss was mind numbingly sweet but Stiles could feel the longing in it. He grabbed Derek’s waist, leaning into it.

“Goodnight.” Derek whispered on his lips before slipped out.

Derek’s hands were still burning prints into his face as he closed the door.

*

“Good morning everyone. I got donuts.” Stiles announced as he placed his offering in the lunchroom.

“Someone’s in a good mood. I guess you know about the offer we got this morning.” Lydia said as she walked in behind him.

“What offer?”

“The president asked us to manage his reelection campaign.”

“Whatever you’ve been doing, keep it up because this is gonna bring in so much business I won’t have to quit.” Erica mumbled from the printer.

“First of all, mind your own business, second of all, who says we’re gonna accept?”

“Yeah. From what I remember, Derek’s kind of douche.” Scott complained from his desk.

“Not anymore.”

“Only to you.” Isaac retorted.

Stiles walked to his office without more discussion,  and pondered the idea. He didn't like the idea of having a past with his clients and he wasn't interested in picking sides politically but above all he found the idea of being involved with his boss nauseating.

*

"Stiles?"

"Yeah." He responded as he tried to hold his phone on his shoulder and type something.

"Stiles put your phone down and use speaker phone you're embarrassing us." Lydia said as she walked into his office with some invoices.

"What if the call is personal?" He mumbled back snarkily but did it anyway.

"I know its not, you barely have a personal life."

"What's up, Erica? How's the Deucalion account?" He said choosing to ignore Lydia for the phone.

"Well we have some problems."

"What kinds of problems?"

"The kinds that keep us in business. He doesn't need accountants anymore, he needs fixers you guys need to come over. "

*

"This better be good. There's a reason we don't make house calls. " Lydia said as she entered the lobby. Their client was an oil giant who owned hotels on the side and  he was in D.C trying to get permits to build another one in the city.

"You won't mind after you see the honeymoon sweet." Erica winked.

"What happened?" Stiles interrupted.

"He said he got here this morning and  found his partner dead. Poisoned."

"Okay why does he need us?" Stiles asked impatiently.

"Well his partner is not supposed to be here. He was barred from doing any business in D.C for trying to buy house votes on a hospitality bill. Some tax."

"If he gets a good lawyer he can avoid jail time. He doesn't need us."

"Oh I forgot to mention he was also visiting his mistress. She lives 4 blocks from here. His wife doesn't know he's here for business much less pleasure."

"Okay. I'll check the airport he went through and get rid of any evidence of his arrival. Stiles can help get his body sent to wherever he told his wife he would be. I'll get a coroner to say he had a heart attack." Lydia said as she took her phone out.

"Lydia stop. Are you serious right now? Wait a minute since when do we cover up murders?" Stiles said getting closer to Erica.

"Is there a problem Mr. Stilinski?" Deucalion said as he walked in.

"Yes, as a matter of fact there is. We aren't interested in disposing of a body for you."

Stiles didn’t wait for him to respond.  He walked out if the lobby, buttoning his suit as he got outside.

Lydia and Erica walked out 5 minutes later.

They didn't say anything the whole ride back to the office.

"What made you think that was something we could do?" Stiles asked as they entered his office.

"He told me that you would know what to do. That you had done this before. "She said as she sat on the couch.

"And you trusted him? A complete stranger?"

Lydia was still standing by the door but she gave him a warning look.

"No he said he knew you. Like personally. "

"I thought we agreed that I have no personal life." He responded blandly.

"He told me your address and your dad's and what you do on Friday nights..."

"So he was threatening you.” Lydia said putting the pieces together. Stiles paused for a minute trying to figure out why someone would want to threaten him. While his job put him in contact with a lot of important people he tended to help them so he wasn’t really make enemies, someone would make more money extorting him for contacts or secrets.

“It’s been a long day I think I’m going home.” Stiles said as he got up and loosened his tie.

“Stiles, do you know what time it is? We have stuff to do…” Erica began.

“You can go home too. Both of you. You just hung out with a murderer.”

“Stiles then took his briefcase and a couple files and left.”

When he got home, he went straight to his home phone and called his dad.

“Hey Stiles. is everything okay?”

“Yeah I was just checking on you.” he said as paced across his living room.

“Are you sure you’re okay? You sound like you’re moving around a little bit.”

Stiles stopped dead in his tracks but only partly because of his dad.

“Stiles? Are you still there?”

“Yeah. How’s work?”

“Good.”

“Any interesting things happen?”

“Stiles.” His dad said warningly.

“Sorry it’s just weird.”

Stiles’ dad had gotten a new job a couple months ago. All he knew was that it in was in Virginia and was a promotion from the CIA consulting job he was working on before.

“I know but a lot of people depend on me.”

“Okay. I’ll leave you alone now before you get fired.” Stiles said quickly.

“Bye, son.”

He hung up the phone and stepped towards his empty coffee table. He had gotten about 1 year ago at a flea market Lydia had made them all go to. It was one of the few things that was not new in Stiles' apartment but he used it the least. That's why it was very alarming that there was a wet coffee ring on it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The title is so misleading heh. If you have any critique please let me know I usually write poetry.


End file.
